


『茂智』凝红.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 茂和智回到关东，在一所民宿同居时发生的事。
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 13





	『茂智』凝红.

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作有，两人都是十八岁。

比想象中闷热太多了。  
踏上关东土地的那一瞬间，智想。

他不禁想到上一次见茂也是这样的天气，也许比现在还要更热。只是回来时恰巧得知茂也在附近，便匆匆忙忙地见了一面。但也只是一起住了两天罢了，他两天都有各种各样的会见和比赛，总归是要冷落一下身边的人。  
茂并不在意。但或许只是没什么立场在意，他总是笑着对智说没关系然后送他去比赛会场，再顺便等他与前辈会见回来帮他买好夜宵。智是有些愧疚的，只是对方的笑容太真，他丝毫不知如何说出口。  
他轻轻旋开钥匙门，把行李放进去。  
皮卡丘等伙伴们跟着民宿的小姐姐去了宝可梦专用的修养房间，而他则上来试试钥匙。没有问题，当然应该是这样的，毕竟和上次是几乎同样的房间。  
他望着台阶上有些矮的床铺，坐了下来，手指忍不住摸了上去。触感相同，是柔软的，但具体是暖是冷，他便记不得了。他唯一记得的，是茂的怀抱是暖的，连睡梦中都会不经意靠近一些。  
他们曽在这里相拥而眠。

少年人的身体总是炽热又猛烈，又经不起刺激。结果不过是因为某宝可梦是否能够使用一个不同属性的招式学习机这件事，便让两人争执打闹折腾到了床上，反应过来时两人紧紧相贴，智愣了一下，刚想说句什么缓和一下，句子便僵在嘴里。  
他觉得自己被什么抵着，他也是男生，当然知道那是什么。  
茂显然也反应了过来，他干咳一声，别开了视线。智退了开来，他坐在床上，有些不知所措，又犹豫了一下，下意识地问：“我帮你来？”  
茂似乎没想到他会这么说，祖母绿的眸子盯着他，眸光暗了暗，又垂了下去，勾着嘴角道：  
“算了吧，你可放过我吧小智君。”  
然后，坐了起来，半晌，丢下一句“我去洗手间。”  
智坐在原地，捏了捏床单，几天前的画面突然跳进脑子。  
那天晚上醉酒后的茂眼睛和脸都红红的，他撑着他回去，把人扔床上时自己也被带了下去，对方脸埋在他颈窝，张口说话时蹭着他锁骨，那热气尽数呼在他皮肤上。  
他说，小智，我喜欢你。  
智眸子抖了抖，不动声色地挣了下，说，什么。  
于是茂静了半天，蹭了蹭，笑道，没事。  
但其实他听清了，茂说喜欢他。

他仰面躺在床上，腿搭在床边，而他也没在意，就这么没管。过了会，默默抬起手臂盖在脸上，咬了咬唇。  
“如果那时候...”  
之后，便没再说下去。  
再醒来时，已是黄昏了。纱帘后透出些红光，暧昧又晦暗。智放下盖在脸上的手臂，发现旁边多了个人。  
那人捧着本书，另一手捏着根笔，抵着脸颊，专心地思考着，似乎感觉到他醒了，投来视线。  
“早安，虽然是傍晚了。”  
“小茂。”他张了张口，又默了下，说。  
“...做吧。”  
“什么？”茂没听清，他把笔夹进书里，左手拿着。但智拉住了他的右手，然后撑着身体起来，一边握着他手腕，另一边拉着他衣领，指尖微微发抖。  
他把脸送过来，用嘴唇碰了碰茂的唇角，垂下眼睛。  
“小茂...我们来做吧。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？小智。”茂眸子暗了下来，握紧了拳。而智只是安静地咬着唇，爬过来压在他身上，按着他胸口，把他按下去了些。茂双手手肘抵着床单，抬眼望去，看着智拉下外衣。  
他习惯贴着身体穿着无袖的背心，这时没了外衣的遮掩，那躯体便更为直观地暴露在他眼前。那是时常暴露在外的身体，比起健康的肤色上更多了一层蜜色，仅仅是看着，便有些喉咙发干，想要拆吃入腹般，舔舐，轻咬。  
茂忽然扣住智的手腕，轻轻一拉，把他按在床上。茂压上来，用膝盖抵开智的双腿，在那中间轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“..嗯...”  
智许是没想到茂的动作这么急，下意识地出了声，但又马上闭嘴，瞪着眼看过来。  
这一看，便控制不了了。  
茂用手指钻开智的手套，把他的手死死摁在脑旁，欺身咬住智的唇。软的，带着些甜，他想都没想卷了舌头，抵着人的舌根舔了舔，如愿地看到身下人红了眼睛。  
他伸出手，摸了摸智的脸颊，像是抚慰一般，轻轻捧了起来。放他喘了口气后，又堵了上去。  
这一次，便有些久了。

他用舌尖在智口中轻触，在对方放松后又一气收紧。犬齿轻轻磨着，带着些力气，直到对方连强挣眼的力气都没有了，才放了舌，带出根晶线。他抬手擦去，轻轻摩挲了下智的唇角，笑：  
“不行了？”  
“..谁、谁说不行 ......”  
“那就再来。”  
他再次咬了上去，这次便没了那些耐心，上来便夺了那软舌狠狠吮了吮，压着它顶着，向那舌底的软肉发起攻势。同时手上也没闲着，他捏着智的耳坠，明显感受到智的呼吸顿了下。在心里明了，又接着向下，沿着手臂内侧的血管划着，来到腰上，终于掀起了智的衣摆。  
即使是闷热的天气，在室内冷不丁接触空气也有些刺激到感官，智身体一抖，刚想哼一声便又被茂堵回喉咙。他呜了一声，有些委屈地任着茂从他的小腹摸上去，最后触及那一点，狠狠用指腹压了压。  
“呃..！小茂...别...”  
“哦，喜欢这里？”  
茂轻轻舔舐了下唇角，在智有些朦胧的目光中低下去咬起了智的背心下摆，把它拉起来。大片的肌肤暴露在空气中，智下意识地眯了眯眼，下一秒差点惊呼出声。  
茂伸着舌轻轻舔着，舌尖绕着那一点画圈儿，时不时趁其不防重重地使力擦过那一点，智的身体便狠狠一抖。茂一手掐着智的腰窝，抬眼看他紧紧咬唇的表情，目光又暗了些。他低下头轻咬了两下泄了愤，两下剥了智的上衣，同时解开了他裤子的扣。  
智有些不安的睁开眼望了望他，而他只是轻轻亲了下智的额头，也脱去了自己的上衣。长时间在室内的关系他的皮肤要白了一些，但身材却丝毫不差，肌肉线条很好的彰显着少年的逐渐成熟的躯体，倒是又添了一丝欲气。  
智看得有些入神，直到茂碰到他才回过神来。他轻轻褪下了智的裤子，把对方的腿压在自己肩上。  
“会有点儿疼，小智，忍一忍。”  
“什么？...唔！”  
茂一手握着智身下那块烫的，一手轻轻摸着那穴口。他手心很热，紧握着那块不久便出了些淡白色。他用指节刮去抹在那端口，轻轻揉了揉后塞进去了半根手指。  
“..呃、唔..唔啊...”  
智抓紧了床单，忍不住出了声。闻声茂轻轻往前压了压身子，轻柔的亲亲他唇角：  
“别怕，习惯了就好。”  
“...嗯唔....小、小茂，”他仰头，睁开琐碎的眼，望他，“你…快一点...”  
“不行，你会痛的。”茂好脾气的看着他，在他脖颈间蹭蹭，呼了口气，又咬了上去，同时手上也没忘了继续，“听话，别急，相信我。”  
“.....好。”  
智咬着牙，挤出了这个字。茂已经进去了第二根手指，他抚慰着智身下的炽热，待他舒服地哼了声时，咬了咬牙，加入了第三指，同时手上也没忘了轻轻揉着。  
“唔.....嗯哈。好、好了吗？....”  
“嗯，差不多了。你等下...”  
茂伸手去解自己裤带，却被伸过来的智的手打开。智撑着身子，双膝夹着他的腰，眼角还噙着些泪，然而手指还死死扣着，含着水光的眼睛写满坚定。  
“....我来。”  
茂不动声色的放开，任他动作。智轻颤着手解开那扣，握了握里面那物。  
茂没忍住轻眯了眯眼睛，而智仍是一板一眼地，认真研究着。他们从小一起长大的，幼时一起进浴池，总是见过的。可这么多年了，早也不再是当时的小孩子。  
茂轻喘着，声音压得细碎。他多次想象过这一幕，在那些孤单又漆黑的夜里，一个人黏腻地，不见光地想过。可智的邀请把他从那些夜里拉出来，他是不懂的。不懂智为何突然有欲求，更不懂对象为何是他，他只是没能把持住。回过神来，便已至此了。  
那便错到底吧，他想，闭上了眼。再睁开时，和缓地望着智。  
他已握了自己那根在身下比着，似乎不知道该怎么下手。茂放柔了目光，轻笑了。引来智抬眼一瞪：  
“...怎样。”  
“没事。”他俯下身子，把人放平，又捉了智的手去，十指相扣压在雪白的被单上，“小智你啊，信我么？”  
智眼睫闪了闪，低声说：“信。”  
“那就好。”  
茂调整了姿势，把智另一只手压自己颈后，“那交给我就好。”  
“嗯？等等不是......哈啊...！”智惊呼一声，似是没想到这冲击突然而来。前段已经进去一些，他的那块抵着茂的小腹，还隐隐有白色流出。  
茂低下头轻轻吻去他眼角的泪，蹭了蹭他的脸：  
“抱歉，我轻一点。”  
“不，”智摇了摇头，用手把茂的脸板正，“不用....小茂，没事、你继续....”  
说着，学着茂那样仰头亲了亲他。茂有些楞了，随后咬了咬牙，身下发力顶进去些后，立马吻住了智的唇。  
“唔...嗯唔、唔........”  
智难忍地缩了缩身子，又马上被茂抱住。他抬起智的脚踝，再度深入了些，这次进的很深了。那里面暖得适好，他险些没控制住。茂合下眼，看着在自己怀里的智，轻轻地说：“那我动了。”  
“...嗯...”智下意识扣紧了茂的手，连腿也有些紧张的贴在茂的腰旁。  
茂合下眼，掐着智的腰动了动撞了一下，身下人咬着自己手背，仍然没盖住一声短哼。这次他便得了经验，调整了角度，把对方手抓过来放自己背上，眉眼一甩斥了一句“别咬”后，又狠狠撞了上去。  
“哈啊....！..呜...”  
这次智当真是被欺负得没法了。他咬唇瞪着眼睛，眸子里又薄薄盖了层水光。茂放软了脊背，低下来窝在他颈侧，咬了咬他耳朵：“...那你疼就咬我。”  
然后没等智反应过来便又来一下。这回没带停歇，连着一下再一下，冲着那深处一点狠磨。智不住地喘着，到了茂耳边时连声音都碎着，隐忍着，带着点儿糯的腔调。  
是谁也不曾见过的，只属于他们的这一刻。  
茂闭上眼，有些发狠的抽插着，智呜了几声，最后还是咬上了茂的肩。  
疼痛像是给他打了针清醒剂，茂猛地下了两下后，便抽着射了出来，那点白打在他们身上，就像刻上了痕迹一般显亮。

茂轻喘着睁开眼，正对上智有些散的，但闪着光的眸子。他也望了过来，便扬起嘴角，和往常一样，又似乎更好看的笑了。  
“...小茂。”  
“......嗯？”茂轻缓了一下，才应道。  
“我喜欢你哦。”  
智平静地，却又非常认真，好像在对待什么珍视之物。茂愣在那里，良久，咬了咬唇，失了力气似的趴在智胸口，轻骂， “笨蛋。”  
“喂！”智非常不满，“你干嘛啊！”  
“我骂我自己啦笨蛋！”  
“那还好。等等，这次好像是骂我？”  
“你说呢？”  
“小茂！！..呜啊好痛...”  
智轻轻嘶了一声，茂赶紧起来四下打量他：  
“哪里痛没事吧小智？！”随后看到智无辜地眨了眨眼睛，才松了口气。  
“别吓我啊...”  
“抱歉抱歉啦。”智乖乖道着歉，却狠狠揉乱了茂的头发，“还不是小茂你这家伙乱想，反正你肯定是认为我不喜欢你吧？”  
“.……”  
茂顶着鸟窝无言以对，见状智更嚣张了，捏着他的脸，“还不行，什么不行，小茂你才不行！”  
茂不动声色的脸黑了一度，但智毫无觉察，嘴里仍是：“要是我来的话，一定比小茂要好...”  
茂太阳穴跳了跳，仰起脸，扬起嘴角道：  
“...小智君？”  
“......啊？”智还没回过神，便被狠狠地往床上一丢，还没来得及跑便见到茂又压了上来。  
“再来一次。”  
“啊？？”  
“让你看看我到底行不行啊。”  
茂皮笑肉不笑的，一字一句道：

“你说对吧？男·朋·友。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您阅读到这里。


End file.
